


they had never seen the teacher blush

by antiopesgirlfriend



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiopesgirlfriend/pseuds/antiopesgirlfriend
Summary: AU - the doctor is a primary school teacher and yaz is the police representative talking to her class about the emergency services.





	they had never seen the teacher blush

**Author's Note:**

> title: when i kissed the teacher - ABBA

Teaching was everything the Doctor had expected while also being everything but that. She treasured the fact that every day she could walk into her classroom and ignite curiosity in thirty children who loved to learn. However, between dealing with parents and struggling through budget cuts, the Doctor was becoming less enthusiastic by the day. But she did not let this affect her in the classroom. Her class needed a passionate teacher, and she had vowed to keep that up. But that didn’t stop her from feeling pure joy when she had an afternoon off. Or, at least, sort of an afternoon off.

At her school, every other class received a visit from the emergency services. This afternoon, her class were having their visit from the local police station. She would have to be present for behaviour management, but she would be free from teaching a lesson and could do some planning in the back corner.

Such afternoons brought great anticipation for all the staff. Or the majority of them. Like staff in most schools, it was largely made up of women. And the emergency services, particularly the police, were largely made up of men. It was therefore not surprising that the staff were excited at the prospect of potentially attractive men entering the school building. For someone like the Doctor, who wasn’t attracted to men in the slightest, the presence of hot policemen in her classroom left her completely unphased.

That was until the police officer walked into her classroom. The Doctor had never seen a more attractive woman in her life. It was at this point that she was supposed to introduce the policewoman to her class, but she found all words had escaped her. She was enamoured. Her hair cascaded over her shoulders, and her eyes were a deep brown but shined brighter than the stars. The Doctor had never been one to find uniforms appealing but having taken one glance at her, she was a changed woman. Form-fitting black trousers and white shirt had never looked so good. The muscles in her arms seemed to call out to the Doctor. She carried her vest on her arm, but her belt remained in place. In one glance, the Doctor noticed her handcuffs protruding from their compartment. The Doctor gulped.

“Hi.” Said the policewoman to the Doctor before turning to the class and waving.

The Doctor blinked a few times, trying to get her head back into the right place, and shook her head for good measure. “Sorry.” She said, a little breathless. “Hi. I’m the Doctor.”

“Nice to meet you, Doctor. I’m PC Khan, Hallamshire police.” She held her hand out for the Doctor to shake.

Gingerly, an adverb not often used to describe the Doctor’s actions, she shook her hand. “Nice to meet you too.” Once the handshake was over and done with, the Doctor turned to her class. “Can everyone give a big welcome to PC Khan?” She grinned.

“Good afternoon, PC Khan.” The class chorused.

PC Khan smiled at the class, recalling her own days at primary school. “Good afternoon!” She replied. “Now, let’s get started, shall we?” And so, PC Khan told the class all about the emergency services, her life in the police so far, and what the children should do if they were present at an emergency.

Just as she had intentended, the Doctor sat at the back of the classroom, behind her laptop. However, instead of doing planning as she had initially set out to do, she just watched PC Khan. She was encapsulated. The Doctor had never seen someone so good with kids. The policewoman had kept them engaged for the whole time - they were listening, and they asked sensible questions. It was a miracle. And the Doctor loved miracles.

At the end of the lesson, the Doctor got her class to thank PC Khan for her time before they left at the end of school. “Thank you.” She said earnestly.

“Not at all.” Dismissed PC Khan. “It’s always a pleasure. And it helps us too – kids make a number of hoax calls so it’s best to stop them while we can. “Plus,” she added. “It’s always good to make them familiar with emergency procedures just in case they experience one.”

“You’re so brave.” Breathed the Doctor. She could just imagine her at the scene of a crime saving the day.

“Pardon?”

The Doctor reddened. “Would you like a cup of tea, PC Khan?” She asked instead.

PC Khan sighed. “I wish I could, but I need to get back to the shift. Criminals to catch and all that.”

“Very true!” Said the Doctor. “I mustn’t keep you.”

“You have a lovely class.” Said PC Khan as she stepped out of the classroom.

“Thank you.” Said the Doctor shyly. “You were great with them. It’s not often they’re that involved.”

“Thanks.” Said PC Khan. Then she added. “I’m Yasmin by the way, Doctor. But my friends call me Yaz.”

A small smile tugged at the Doctor’s lips. “It was a pleasure to meet you, Yasmin Khan.”

“You can call me Yaz.”

“In that case, it was a pleasure to meet you, Yaz.”

“And you as well, Doctor.” Yaz turned on her heel and walked down the corridor, the Doctor watching her every step of the way until she strode out of sight.

Here’s to hoping for the return of PC Khan for the following years, thought the Doctor.

* * *

 

Now the Doctor was in her second year of teaching. She had successfully completed her time of being a newly qualified teacher. Like a fool, she had expected her second year to be a lot easier than the previous. She had been teaching for a year – had her own classroom and her own class for a year. Surely, she was used to it now. That had not been the case. This year she was mentor-less. Teaching had to be gone about alone. All the pressure was on her. It was a lot to handle but she was beginning to get used to it.

Nevertheless, the added pressure did make a free afternoon more pleasurable. Particularly when it involved a visit from the police.

After the previous year, the Doctor had high hopes. Though she was careful to not let them get too high. At least, she tried to. The Doctor wasn’t great at controlling her thoughts. Ever since Yaz had visited her classroom, she had wished for them to cross paths elsewhere – in school, out of school, while Yaz was working or when she had time off. The Doctor had imagined them meeting again in every setting possible. But none of them had happened, much to her disappointment.

The hopes of the other staff in the school had dropped a little. They hadn’t even entertained the idea of a female police officer. Now it was a true possibility, their dreams of a young, fit policeman had been slightly dashed. However, they had never had the same police officer return twice. And each time they changed, the more attractive they got. So, if the pattern continued, there was still a chance of a policeman, and that is what they would hope for.

But the Doctor hoped for a change in pattern. She hoped for a miracle. She hoped for Yaz to return.

Her hopes were answered.

At the end of lunch, the Doctor received a message announcing the arrival of a police officer. For her entire walk to the school reception, she whispered short prayers for it to be Yaz standing at the door. As someone who wasn’t religious, she seemed to be praying a lot when it came to PC Khan. Rounding the corner, she was delighted when she saw a familiar face. “Yaz!” She exclaimed with glee and, in a moment where she gave no thought to her actions, threw her arms around the policewoman in a welcoming embrace.

Yaz laughed. “Hi, Doctor.” She returned the hug. “Good to see you again! This is a nice, friendly meeting.”

The Doctor pulled back quickly, ashamed that she had acted so without thinking. “Sorry, acted on impulse.”

“No worries.” Said Yaz, sincerely. “It was nice.”

“It was.” Said the Doctor, bashfully. “Can I get you anything? A tea? Coffee? Some cake?”

“A cup of tea would be amazing, thank you.” Said Yaz and she followed the Doctor through the winding corridors of the primary school.

In the classroom, once the children had settled, the Doctor introduced them to PC Khan who would teach them all about the emergency services and answer any questions the children had afterwards.

As soon as the floor was open for questions, the children eagerly put up their hands, bums of their seats and hands flapping in the air.

The Doctor should have seen it coming. It was inevitable, really. Especially with some of the children this year.

“PC Khan,” said Frank, a cheeky grin in place from ear to ear. “Can you arrest the Doctor?”

Yaz’s eyes widened. “Do you really want me to?”

“Yes!” The whole class cheered, giddy at the prospect.

Yaz looked at the Doctor. “Would you mind?”

It didn’t matter what she wanted, knew the Doctor, her children wanted to see her arrested and she would lose her rapport with them if she declined. “I’ll give it a go. Can’t say it’s something I’ve ever done before.” The Doctor got up on her feet and walked towards the front of the classroom. She gulped. Her mouth went dry.

“So,” began Yaz, getting her handcuffs from her belt. “This is how we would arrest a criminal.” PC Khan explained to the children how she would catch a criminal, hold their hands behind their back to handcuff them and, if they were still causing trouble, she would push them to their knees on the floor.

Despite the warning coming from Yaz’s own mouth, the Doctor was still not ready for what was to come. It felt entirely inappropriate in front of her class. But her feelings were something she couldn’t control. When Yaz locked the handcuffs around her wrist, something burned deep in her abdomen. She couldn’t look her class in the eyes. She closed them, but that was only worse. All she could see was Yaz handcuffing her in the bedroom. And this was only made worse when Yaz pushed her down on her knees. The Doctor decided it would be best to open her eyes and just stare at the floor. Hopefully that would minimise any inappropriate feelings.

Seeing the shade of red that the Doctor had turned, Yaz was quick to uncuff her and help her back to her feet. She swiftly moved on to the next question.

When Yaz’s time to leave came, the Doctor couldn’t quite meet her eyes. The handcuffing replayed in her head repeatedly, and her cheeks became more akin to the colour of tomatoes each time. “Thank you again.” She said to Yaz.

“No problem at all.” Yaz replied. “I hope I can come back next year.”

The Doctor looked up, almost meeting Yaz’s eyes this time. “I would like that.”

“Me too.” Said Yaz softly. “Until then.”

“Until then.” The Doctor echoed.

* * *

 

A year had passed since the infamous handcuff incident. The Doctor’s class had spread the story near and far. By the end of the day, the entire staffing body had heard. When they breached the topic with her, she immediately turned crimson. This, in turn, led to all the adults knowing _exactly_ what had happened, and the consequential teasing was sometimes unbearable. But the Doctor had grown since then. And her reactions were barely noticeable now. Barely.

With the potential of Yaz’s return growing closer, the Doctor’s memories of the previous year grew more frequent and you would see her looking slightly flushed a little more often than normal. But a year was a long time. And while some of the embarrassment remained, most of the shame had subsided. Her overriding emotion was excitement. The effect that Yaz had on her was unexplainable. Though she had only met the woman twice, she felt a magnetic pull towards her. As if they had more in store together and the universe was willing it to happen as soon as possible.

Though there was always the possibility of it being a different police officer arriving at the school. Whenever she thought of this, her heart sank. Her colleagues could see the pain she tried to conceal on her face. They reassured her, telling her that they had lost all hope of a young, fit policeman coming in to see the children. They loved PC Khan too much. Especially since she arrested the Doctor. Besides, there were few police officers that liked children. Surely, they would keep the one that did and was good with them as well.

The Doctor’s prayers were answered when PC Khan stepped into her classroom, a mere hour before school was due to end. Her heart rose in her chest and she greeted Yaz with a grin. “Welcome back!”

“It’s good to be back!” Replied Yaz, this time being the one to initiate their hug. “And it’s good to see all of these new faces.” She turned to the new class.

“This is PC Khan.” Introduced the Doctor.

“Good afternoon, PC Khan.” Said the children as a collective.

“Well then. Let’s begin!” And so Yaz did. She told the children of her job – how she got there and what she did. She told them tales of criminals and the sanctions that came with their acts, to deter them from doing the same. The children learnt about who they should call in different types of emergencies – an adult, 101 or 999. They watched with rapt attention as the policewoman spoke with fire in her eyes. As did the Doctor. There was nothing more attractive, thought the Doctor, than someone so clearly devoted to the matter they were speaking about. She watched Yaz, catching her mannerisms and the facial expressions that passed over infinitesimally when a child asked an unexpected question. Yaz handled them well and the Doctor was in awe.

At the end of their session, the Doctor got the children to thank their guest upon their exit of the room. She was surprised that Yaz had stayed past the end of the school day, though she wasn’t going to complain. “Can I get you a tea?” She asked when the last child had walked out of the classroom.

“I would love that.” Yaz replied and followed the Doctor to the staffroom.

All teaching assistants had left the room for the end of their working day and a gaggle of teachers were left surrounding the few snacks that remained. They stood comparing their days, sharing tales of misbehaving children and woes of a quickly depleting supply of glue sticks. But when they saw the Doctor open the door to let a pretty policewoman in, they each found an excuse to return to their respective classrooms and leave the staffroom empty.

While the teachers loved to tease the Doctor, they all held a special place for her in their hearts. Sure, she was a little odd. She went by the name _the Doctor_ to begin with. Initially, they had thought it was a name she used to intrigue the children. But when they pressed to find out her actual name, they reached no other title. The Doctor was also impossibly lively. They had never met someone who spoke so furiously, so wisely. And yet, none of them knew where she lived or how she got to work. Outside of school, they had no idea who the woman was. But they loved the Doctor they knew. To see her so besotted by something other than her work was something the teachers thought they’d never see. So, they left her and her new friend be.

Alone in the staffroom now, the Doctor felt the pressure of her colleagues slip away and let herself relax a little. Or at least relax into how she would normally act. She made Yaz’s tea while animatedly telling her how in awe she was with how well the policewoman did with her class. Particularly this year as they were a challenging bunch.

Yaz shrugged it off, putting that onto the content of her work. Children were always strangely invested in crime.

The Doctor was having none of it and went on to list each and every reason outlining why Yaz was wrong. Once she had finished making their cups of tea, the Doctor passed a mug to Yaz, Yaz’s hands slightly brushing her own in the transfer. A spark ran from the back of the Doctor’s hand and down her spine, making every single one of the hairs on her arm stand on end. Her face blushed but not noticeably so. And when she looked up to Yaz, she was pleased to see a shy smile on her face too.

The two of them sat at the table for hours, talking about everything and nothing. Of course, the handcuffs were spoken about. Yaz had brought them but hidden them away so the children would be less likely to ask her to arrest their teacher. Again. They were hidden away in her bag, and she jokingly offered to test them out on the Doctor once more. The Doctor felt the blood rush to her face as she spluttered her answer, telling Yaz that while she was not opposed to their purpose, it may not be deemed appropriate for such an act to occur in the staff room while it was just the two of them there. She dreaded to think what would happen if the headteacher were to walk in mid-arrest. The Doctor rather fancied keeping her job.

Their conversations came to a natural lull at around five o’clock and, while both were happy to sit in a comfortable silence together, they both had work to do.

They bid their farewells, each assuring the other they would meet again under the same circumstances the following year, and hopefully again and again in the years to come. They left with an embrace and the Doctor stayed at the school reception to wave Yaz out of the carpark.

Returning to collect her mug from the staffroom, the Doctor was surprised to see every teacher in there, including the head and her deputy. They bombarded her with questions about the policewoman and the Doctor answered them happily, albeit a little shyly, and revelled in their genuine interest in her joy.

* * *

 

This year marked the fourth year of teaching for the Doctor, and she had really found her place in the school and identity as a teacher. The job required a day of acting while still being genuine to her children, and this was the year she had found the perfect balance.

Once again, the Year 5 class were due their annual visit from the police. The Doctor couldn’t hide her excitement. She was bouncing off the walls and, today, it was the pupils who were telling her that she needed to calm down so that they could learn. It was easier said than done, the Doctor told her class. For today they had a visit from a police officer and she couldn’t understand why they weren’t excited too.

But the Doctor’s excitement was quickly crushed. With one glance at the police officer walking in, her heart fell. Into the room stood a tall policeman. His hat hiding his eyes and balding head. His uniform the opposite of complimentary. He introduced himself to the children in a monotonous voice and droned on for the remainder of the hour about dull acts that the children should not partake in.

As before, the Doctor sat at the back of the classroom unable to plan. However, this time she could not plan as her heart felt as though it had shattered into a million pieces. She could not plan because she did not have the energy. Instead, she watched her class become more and more disengaged and could not find it inside her to reprimand them for it. When the policeman had stopped talking, she got her class to chorus their thanks before directing him back to the reception.

That night the Doctor left school almost as soon as the children had. She couldn’t stay in her classroom any longer.

* * *

 

Teaching is a profession with a high dropout rate. The Doctor was proud that she had lasted to her fifth year and planned to continue for the foreseeable future. Though one day remained that was harder than the others. It loomed upon her more than she would like to admit. The day Year 5 received their visit from the police. Once her favourite day of the school year, it had quickly been whittled down to the one she looked forward to the least. In her first three years of teaching they had been amazing. A bright, bubbly and beautiful policewoman graced her with her presence once a year. And then last year, a boring, burly and brutish policeman had arrived, bringing with him a dullness that should never be present in a classroom. Now the Doctor no longer looked forward to this day and nor did the children.

This year, the police officer was due to do their talk immediately after lunch and the Doctor was expected to meet them upon their entry to the school. She slumped down to the reception five minutes before the end of lunch, so she could greet whoever arrived and offer them a drink before the lesson began.

When the Doctor turned the corner, the police officer was already there. It was a policewoman, sat down looking down at her phone so her face could not be seen. But the Doctor knew exactly who it was.

“Doctor,” the receptionist stood to introduce her the policewoman. “This is-“

“PC Khan!” Exclaimed the Doctor, pure elation etched over her face and mirrored in her voice.

“Doctor!” Yaz looked up at the sound of her voice. She jumped to her feet and pulled the older woman into a hug. “I was so scared you wouldn’t be teaching here anymore.”

The Doctor squeezed Yaz tightly. “I thought you’d never come back.”

Yaz stepped back, looking at the Doctor with furrowed brows. “Did Mike not pass on the message?”

“No.” The Doctor shook her head.

“I cannot believe that man.” Yaz groaned and rolled her eyes. “I asked him to tell you that I was sorry I couldn’t make it because I had an advanced response course booked but that I would be back this year.”

“I’m glad you’re back.” Said the Doctor softly.

“Me too.” Replied Yaz.

For the next hour, the Doctor sat in her usual spot at the back of the classroom and looked on as Yaz gained the attention of her class instantly and kept them absorbed in her words. Once again, the Doctor could not plan because of the presence of an attractive policewoman at the front of her classroom. But the Doctor didn’t care. She would plan into the early hours of the morning if it meant that she could spend more time in the presence of Yaz.

When the lesson came to a close, an hour of the school day remained, and PE was next on the timetable. This year, there were more adults in her classroom - a teaching assistant as well as an adult who worked as a one-to-one with a child in their class. And so, the Doctor made the split decision to leave the class with them as they got changed so she could see PC Khan out. After getting the children to show their thanks, she led her to the reception.

“Thank you.” Said the Doctor. “You were so good with them. As usual.”

“I enjoy it.” Smiled Yaz, her eyes saddening as she added, “Is this it for another year?”

“It could be so.” Said the Doctor. “Unless…”

“Unless what?”

“Unless you’d want to do something together sometime?”

“I would love too.”

“Are you free this weekend?”

“I can do Saturday.”

“I’ll see you then?” Asked the Doctor, grinning.

“I’ll see you there.” Yaz grinned back. She pulled the Doctor in for their hug goodbye, pecking her lightly on the cheek.

The Doctor was glad Yaz couldn’t see the colour her cheeks had turned at the touch of her lips. She hoped she couldn’t feel how they burned either.

When the pair pulled apart, they exchanged numbers before parting ways. The Doctor returned to her classroom unable to wipe the smile from her face. She wanted this feeling to last forever.

* * *

 

The following year, the Doctor introduced Yaz to her class not only as PC Khan but also as her girlfriend. As the years passed, the title changed to partner. Then, finally, in her tenth year of teaching, the Doctor introduced Yaz to her class as her wife.

**Author's Note:**

> that's that pals ! i hope you enjoyed :D thank you very much for reading <3


End file.
